


【米英】风雪／A Snowstorm

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英-此刻他只能缩在驾驶座上，整个人被冻得像一团无助的小雪糕。他吸着鼻子，看白色雪花在前方和两侧狂妄地飞洒，视野里还有黄色和红色的紧急灯在模糊闪烁。「我快冷死了。」「我去找你。」属于英国人的藏得不是很好的撒娇，和属于美国人的情话。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 20





	【米英】风雪／A Snowstorm

英国觉得自己可能快要死了。

尽管处在车厢的密闭空间里，这租来的汽车实在作用有限，所谓的暖风系统完全无法抵消从车缝里钻进来的寒风。

他那体面合身的西装显然毫无御寒功能，他也顾不上那上面的皱褶了，把厚风衣的扣子全扣上，格子围巾在脖颈上绕两圈再束紧。

窗外的风雪阵势依旧，夹杂着呼啸风声和此起彼伏的喇叭声，只让他觉得自己大概快成为这严寒天气的牺牲品。大片大片的雪花落在挡风玻璃上，雨刷需要急速摆动才能辨清前方的路。

握着方向盘的手指几乎冻僵，他只能听着电台里气象预报员无奈的指示，边在缓慢移动的车流中龟速前进。

「覆盖东北区域的大风雪即将在下午三点抵达纽约市区，请各位市民尽量留在室内，减少外出，家中请储备足够的食物。如有需要驾驶出行，请务必带上手电、发动机、充足的水和食物。」

居然连「带上发动机」这样的提醒都有，简直像野外求生的警告。英国哭笑不得。

回想起一小时前做的决定，他被冻得麻木的嘴角只能勉强扯起一丝嘲讽的弧度。

诸如「美英合作商贸协议」这类暂时还处在酝酿中的项目，大都还在走流程和争执条款细节的阶段，他大可不必参与。

然而近期的忙碌日程上难得能挤出空档，他大致计算过会议结束后可以赶去华盛顿一趟，见见某位他嘴上不乐意承认却时时牵挂的美国青年，于是便向上司主动提出参与这趟赴美行程。

——他确实想念他了。

英国是愿意尽力克服冬季的畏寒习惯和惰性，为两人久违的见面伟大地奉献一些行动力的。

然而现实是，在把陪同出席项目的代表团送走后，他被随后来袭的暴风雪困在了纽约的肯尼迪国际机场，并被通知次日的航班已经取消。与此同时，他前往华盛顿的计划也一同破碎——根本没有出租车司机愿意在这般恶劣的天气和路况下载客，尤其距离目的地的车程将近4小时。

显然，他是见不到美国了。

英国感到泄气，给美国发了条「航班取消，暴风雪，我留在机场」的讯息后，他拉着轻巧的行李箱躲进贵宾候机室。

本以为能稍微平复下烦躁的情绪，然而没过多久，因为机场滞留的乘客数量实在过多，贵宾候机室不得不向普通旅客开放。

英国人对机场方面的安排没有不满，然而人多、且过于嘈杂的空间让他感到更难受了。

这场雪到底什么时候才会停呢。之后的行程要怎么调整。啊，这些人说话为什么不能小声一些呢。

为了解决此刻的头疼，他打算在柜台办理机场酒店的入住手续——那份属于他的商务机票和特殊护照的「特权」——却在看到隔壁带着双胞胎女童的一家四口时瞬间改变主意，慷慨地把房间的使用权转给了对方。

然后。

「酒店其他房间已经客满。如果您有需要，建议使用地下一层的租车服务，到附近的旅店落脚。费用是可以报销的。」

空乘人员耐心地解释，语气里有感激也有歉意，显然并不忍心看到眉粗目秀的英国青年脸上露出纠结的表情。

英国咬咬牙接受了这份友善的建议。

在折腾好租车手续和前往旅店的导航后，他勇敢无畏地驱车驶上第678号国道，随后立即被大自然的的威力困住了。

此刻他只能缩在驾驶座上，整个人被冻得像一团无助的小雪糕。他吸着鼻子，看白色雪花在前方和两侧狂妄地飞洒，视野里还有黄色和红色的紧急灯在模糊闪烁。

而美国直到现在也没有回复他的短信。

他觉得懊恼，甚至还有些委屈。

如果留在贵宾候机室里，虽然嘈杂至少很温暖，也有充足的食物供应。或者稍微警觉一些关注天气实况，在暴雪警报到来前，改签机票提前回国。

当然他也只能这么一想。

英国抿着青白的嘴唇思索几秒，把车停靠在侧道，冲冻得发红的手指哈了几口气，又用力搓了好几下。

然后他拿起手机给美国又发了条讯息，才重新发动引擎，缓慢地朝目的地开去。

反正也见不到了。

机场附近的车流实在太可怕了，平常大约10分钟的车程足足开了半个多小时。

一到达预约好的旅店，他快速地在自动贩售机买了几样勉强充饥的包装食品，便直接上楼。进到房间后他连外套也没脱，在水龙头里接了些热水喝下，抄起床铺上的毛毯裹到身上，然后缩进沙发一角。

这下总算是安静了。

房间里也算不上温暖，但比起户外的严寒惩罚已经好上太多。

英国看了眼手机，美国依然没有回信。想起气象员那句「请带上发电机」的温馨提示，英国琢磨着也许电信服务的基站也被风雪摧毁了。

这样一想他反而定下神来。

这趟行程早就被干扰得一塌糊涂了。他又冷又累，身心俱疲，次日航班的事也不想考虑了。

他把小腿和脚板也缩进毛毯，头颅往后靠去，竟迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

——直到外面有人「砰砰砰」地把门敲得震天响把他吓醒为止。

他赶紧拍了两下脸，朝窗外看，天色一片昏暗，灰白的雪花四处飞舞，风声呼啸。他警觉地跳起身，贴着墙壁向门口移动。一只手把裹在身上的毛毯紧了紧，另一只用力攥着手机，做好随时呼叫紧急求救电话的准备。

这一天已经过得够糟糕了，他可不想再遭遇诸如「风雪奇袭纽约，英国旅客在酒店惨遭入室抢劫」之类的悲惨新闻。万一不慎传出去，大概还会成为自家几位好哥哥和国际会议上经久流传的笑话。

他小心翼翼地透过猫眼朝外看，原本还有些迷糊的翡翠绿眼睛瞬间睁大。

站在门外的是他最熟悉的美国小伙。他穿着厚羽绒服，右手臂揽着几个摞在一起的箱子。像是察觉到门后有人似的，美国人把头低下一些，正对着猫眼的位置咧嘴一笑。

英国飞快地打开门，脸上的表情仍是错愕：「美国……你怎么会在这里？！」

美国从口袋里拿出智能手机晃了晃：「这个聊天软件的定位功能太赞了。」他打量着英国人皱巴巴的衣服和毛毯，眼底流露出一丝戏谑。

英国表情复杂地看着美国人。在这个时候看到美国出现，说不开心、不感动必然是假的，但他心里还是有些堵。沉默片刻后，他撇着嘴抱怨：「笨蛋……既然信号正常，就回复我的讯息啊。」

「唉？」

美国露出了惊讶的神情。他把手机屏幕重新点亮，打开另一个程式。星空背景图上最后一条是他发出的讯息：

「我去找你。」

——可惜旁边还附带着一枚「此讯息发送失败」的红色感叹号。

「啊。」他们不约而同地出声。

美国无奈地抓了抓头发：「……抱歉。」

「……干嘛道歉。」

英国心中彻底柔软下来，他把眼神从美国身上移开，脸上还残留着几分「所以说我的位置也因为忘记关闭手机定位功能而完全暴露了吗，这简直算是耻辱」的郁闷。

美国看着英国人，伸手轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊，算把这个小误会翻篇了。他动了动托着重物的手臂，然后把来自大洋彼岸的不幸滞留旅客推回房间。

英国不再说话，只是被动地往前挪动着脚步。强壮的美国青年就走在他身后，像一阵暖风驱进室内。

嘭通！

美国把手上的箱子扔在不算宽敞的过道上，沉闷的声响昭示了内容物的重量。英国好奇地探头去看：一整箱的矿泉水，一箱品种丰富的罐头食品和坚果能量棒，还有一箱杂物，装着御寒衣物、手电、急救箱之类用品，居然还有小半袋的新鲜水果。这岂止可以应付恶劣天气，简直足够当成越野登山和野外历险的储备了。

这个美国。英国忍不住咂了砸舌头。

美国回头朝他笑笑，从口袋里拿出便携军刀划开一些物品的包装，动作幅度大得让英国觉得自己出手帮忙只会显得空间拥挤，他索性袖手旁观。

「所以……你是从华盛顿开车过来的？」

「嗯。最破的那架越野车，不过可能再开几次就要报废了。」

「没有遇到拥堵吗？」

「抄捷径，之后走机场专道就很快。」

「……吃了多少张超速罚单？」英国瞄了眼手机上的时间，距离他到达旅店不过两小时。

「这种天气，警察忙着撒融雪剂，没有空闲管超速车辆的。」美国的声音里带上几分狡猾。

「知法犯法，不像样。」英国小声嘟嚷着，几秒后又补上一句，「雪天超速太危险了，别这样。」他把身上的毛毯又裹紧了些。

美国一愣，把手上的物品扔回箱子，直起身凑到英国人脸颊边亲了一口，然后笑了，眼镜片下蓝色的眼睛闪亮亮的。

英国吸了吸鼻子，不说话，脸颊和耳朵比之前又红了几分。

美国伸手把英国人身上的毛毯扯开，然后把杂物箱里挖出来的米色羽绒服套到他身上。那衣服尺寸大得几乎把英国青年整个裹住，配上那头睡得有些乱翘的头发，显得他像个刚出炉的蓬松小糕点似的。

英国人正想开口讽刺那衣服的品味，美国又把那有着毛绒绒边缘的帽子也扣上，接着大声笑了出来：「哈哈，你真可爱。」

一句话噎得英国人把近在嘴边的抱怨收了回去。他还没来得及说些什么掩饰害羞，美国又弯腰从杂物箱里掏出硕大的运动风格暖水瓶，塞进他的怀里。

这个暖水瓶的容量估计有1200毫升吧，为什么这个国家会对生产巨大的商品如此热衷。英国忍不住翻了个白眼。

「只有热咖啡，你就忍耐一下吧。」年轻国家耸耸肩膀。

原本沾在他浓金色头发上的几片雪花因为暖气作用已经融化，水滴从额角流下，跟他脖颈上的汗珠汇到一起。

他在出汗。英国人抿了抿嘴角，垂下眼睛。美国的贴身衣服估计也湿透了吧。

年长国家的手指已经随着温暖恢复正常白皙，也不再僵硬。拧开暖水瓶，咖啡豆的浓郁香气混着热蒸汽扑向他的脸颊和鼻腔，他低头喝了几小口，只觉得那味道薰得他有点晕乎乎的，眼眶也有点热。

他把热水瓶还给美国，美国接过来咕嘟咕嘟地灌下小半瓶。他正想用衣服袖口随意擦一擦，被英国人拉住，一个柔软的亲吻贴了过来。

= = =

「如果饿了的话，我带了很多食物哦。」

「……不饿。」

「好吧。」

美国浏览着智能手机上的天气情报，英国躺在他的臂弯里。屏幕微弱的光映在美国人轮廓分明的侧脸上，英国人干脆半眯着眼睛仔细端详。

这个青年，这个男人，这个国家啊。他轻轻叹气。

天色比之前更加昏暗，呼啸风声丝毫不减。然而一切大概并没有那么糟糕。

察觉到英国的凝视，美国侧过脸来，对上年长国家那双润泽的绿色双眼，他忍不住轻笑出声，把盖在英国裸露着的肩膀上的羽绒服和毛毯又扯高一些。

他的手掌覆上英国人的额头，手指擦过那对看久了便觉得尤其可爱的金色粗眉毛。

英国人条件反射地皱了皱眉头。

美国又挤过来一些，索性把英国青年纤瘦的身躯整个搂进怀里，下巴蹭过他翘起的亚麻金色短发。

「你在短信里说‘我快冷死了’。现在还冷吗？」年轻国家问。

年长国家本想翻个身，企图掩饰自己脸颊和脖颈上不自然的红润色泽，却动弹不得。他只好把头埋进美国人坚实的肩膀，许久才嘀咕出几个音节。

「……不冷了。」

希望这场暴风雪不要太严重，希望别有伤亡出现。但是，如果，这风雪的持续时间能稍微长一些就好了。

他自私地这么想着。

\- Fin -


End file.
